


To The Last Sunrise

by lLUEURl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Has Low Self-Esteem, Arthur Morgan is a Teddy Bear, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Mistakes were made, More people live, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Arthur Morgan, Protective Hosea Matthews, Sean MacGuire is gay prove me wrong, Stefan and Arthur are gay dads, Stefan doesn't allow it, Woops, and dies, but Arthur still gets TB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lLUEURl/pseuds/lLUEURl
Summary: That is the weakness of love.If you fall so deeply, youcould not picture your life without them.So instead of leaving and livinghe stayed and died. Deserted andhaunted by the ghost who have past before him.Saden by the betrayal of a mentor.But with peace of dying with his lover.And on the cold mountain top, with the rising sunhe took his last breath.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan & Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s), Micah Bell/Death, Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde, Sean MacGuire/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of another book that has now been deleted. It's mostly going to follow the same story line with a few changes here and there.

Cold and wet, tired and exhausted, he made his way along the path through the mountain. His horse emitted a whine, stomping his foot in irritation. “I know boy,” he muttered. He brought up the rear of the caravan. The sole thing he could see from the last wagon was the small lantern hanging on the side.   
He tugged down his black cutter hat and pulled up his bandana. Bumping his heels on his Nakota horse Trinton. The grey horse snorted and sped up. He soon was parallel to the wagon. Javier and Charles, where in the front. Looking as miserable as he felt. With Bill and Lenny riding between the second and last wagon. 

“Stefan.”

He jerked his head up. From the back of the second wagon, Karen was waving her hands. Beckoning him forward. He kicked Trinton’s sides again. Trotting past Bill and Lenny and up to the blonde.

“Yes, Miss Jones?” 

“Dutch needs you up front.” 

“All right thanks for letting me know.” 

Again, Stefan pushed Trinton to a fast trot to pull up along the side on the first wagon. “What’s going on?” he asked. Dutch looked down from the road. “Tell everyone that we found shelter.” He nodded his head. Smiling behind his bandana. “Yes, sir.” 

Stefan relayed the message to the other wagons. Enjoying the smiles of relief on everyone’s faces. Soon the Van Der Linde gang was pulling up to Colter. An old mining town. Stefan was working with Charles to unhitch the horses and pull them into the stable. 

“Dutch and Arthur need horses.” 

Nodding his head at Charles’s message, Stefan grabbed Trinton and The Count’s reins and with the help of Charles holding up a lantern he delivered the two horses. Handing The Count’s reins to Dutch and Trinton’s to Arthur. 

“You two get inside and Mr. Smith rest that hand!” Dutch ordered as he mounted The Count. 

Stefan watched as Dutch and Arthur trotted into the snow. He watched until they became small dots and disappeared in a white haze. “Charles get inside. Do as Dutch says and rest that hand. I’ll take care of the horses.” He didn’t wait for a response. Turning around and going back to the stable and finished untacking the horses. 

~~~~~

Stefan watched mournfully as Javier kicked the last bit of dirt and snow over Davey’s grave. Mary-Beth handed him the cross that her and the girls had put together. He pushed the cross into the snow and patted the ground in a wistful goodbye to the fallen gang member. 

Javier led Mary-Beth inside and he walked over to Lenny and stopped next to him. They stood in silence, shivering occasional from the cold. Two dots of light came into view. Lenny held up his repeater and shouted. “Someone's coming. It’s Dutch. Guys Dutch is back!” 

Stefan pulled Lenny back and to the side as three horses slowly galloped to the middle of Colter. Karen, Tilly, Grimshaw, Molly, and Hosea walked out of the cabins and meet them outside. Stefan walked up to the back of The Count and helped Sadie Adler down. 

“Miss Tilly and Miss Karen will you two get this women inside and get her some clothes.” Stefan ordered softly and passed the newly made widow to the two girls. Who nodded at Stefan and took Sadie inside one of the cabins. 

“Dutch you’re over there. Miss O’Shea will show you. Arthur you’re with Stefan. Mister Bell you’re with the other boys over there.”

“Now why does Morgan and Collins get a room while I have to bunk with a bunch of darkies and Bill Williamson.” Micah snapped.

“Just get to bed!” Hosea snapped back. Dutch and Molly walked to the cabin while Stefan and Arthur led The Count, Trinton, and the new Kentucky Sadler into the stables. While untacking the three horses, Stefan asked Arthur:

“So what happened?”

“We found Micah, and he led us to a homestead. O’Driscolls where already there. Made Miss Adler a widow. Micah burned down the house.” 

“I’m not surprised.” 

Arthur chuckled and handed Stefan back the grooming brush. After checking all the horses again. Stefan and Arthur walked into one of the cabins and into the right room. They took off their hats, gun-belts, and boots. Stefan laid down his bed role and crawled in. Arthur mumbled something under his breath that Stefan didn’t catch before laying down on the bed. Both of them fell asleep quickly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo ummm I really bad at updating. I’ve had this written for the past couple of days just forgot to post it. So Imm gonna try to get better at that

Icy fingers griped his arm. He was a kid again, his dad in front of him. His breath reeking of alcohol. He was shoved into a wall. A empty beer bottle soaring at him. It hit the wall. Exploding like dynamite. Hands reached for him. He struggled. Arms locked around him. 

His childhood home disappeared in a flash. The old cabin he fell asleep in was focusing in his vision. His breath shook, coming out in gasps. Hands where around him. He flinched and squirmed to move. “Easy.” He relaxed slowly at Hosea’s gentle voice. 

Hosea’s hands brushed through Stefan’s sweat drenched hair. He whispered soothing words to the younger outlaw. After he sent Arthur and Javier off to find John, he walked in Stefan and Arthur’s room and found the brown-haired gunslinger thrashing in his sleep. A nightmare plaguing him. It wasn’t unusual. Stefan was haunted with nightmares from his past almost every night when he was younger and just joined the gang. 

Hosea didn’t know the full story of Stefan Collins’ past. Only Arthur had the gift of knowing, but he knew Stefan was abused from his dad before he ran away and fell in with them. Dutch, Grimshaw, and Arthur would be ones to calm him down and bring him back to reality on those nights. 

Hosea stayed with Stefan for almost an hour. Running his finger through his hair. He knew when it came to Stefan’s nightmares it took the boy some time to come back. He moved his arms back when Stefan slowly sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. 

“Thanks, Hosea.” Stefan muttered.

“Anytime.” Hosea replied. “Arthur and Javier went to look for John. Get situated and come wait in the main cabin form them.” 

Stefan nodded his head and waited for Hosea to leave before standing up. Pulling on his boots, hat, and gun belt.

~~~~~~~~~

“Can we get some help here!” It took another hour of waiting before Arthur and Javier came thundering in with John. Abigail shot out of her seat and took off outside. Stefan hot on her heels. 

“Oh, you alive. You’re alive!”

Stefan adjusted his grip on getting John off the horse when he hissed in pain.

“Idiotas. It’s his leg.”

Stefan lifted John’s legs, while Bill grabbed John’s upper body. They carried him inside and set him down on the bed. 

Bill grumbled under his breath and walked out of the cabin. Stefan glanced over at Hosea and Abigail, fretting over John before leaving the cabin. He walked over to the stables. He untacked Boza and Arthur’s Kentucky Sadler, brushed Trinton, checked the wagon horses’ hooves and spread out a small amount of hay. 

“Stefan.” He glanced up from where he was moving snow out of the barn. “Arthur.” He threw another pile of snow out.

“How are the horses?”

“Getting better treatment than us.”

He knew it was a witty remark, but he was tired. Arthur moved out of his vision and Stefan thought he left. Until Arthur’s hands grabbed his waist and turned him around. He stared up at Arthur’s blue eyes, who were looking at him with concern. 

Arthur put his hand of the back of Stefan’s neck. A calming method he picked up from all his time with him. It worked quickly, and Stefan relaxed. He rubbed his finger over Stefan’s hip bone. His hand of Stefan’s neck tousled the nape of his hair. Arthur repositioned his hands when Stefan laid his head in the crook of his neck and gripped the sleeves of his coat. 

~~~~~~~

Stefan was sitting next to John. Balancing a book and pencil in his lap and a cigarette in his mouth. Every few moments he would scribble something in the book and take a drag of smoke. He went through 3 cigarettes by the time Arthur pushed his way in the cabin. 

Arthur nudged Stefan and whispered something to him. Whatever it was caused Stefan to groan and put down his book and pencil down and follow Arthur outside. Sadie watched with curiosity as Stefan whacked Arthur on the shoulder and grabbed the sleeve of his coat. 

“Weird isn’t it?” Karen hummed and shoved her finger to the now closed door. “Arthur and Stefan.” She continued. “They got a great relationship. Thinking no one's thinking twice about it. But a lot of us figured it out. No one looks at Stefan the way Arthur does and no one cares for Arthur the way Stefan does.”

“I think it’s romantic.” Mary-Beth sighed. “They’re perfect for each other.” 

“I saw them in the barn earlier. Hugging and talking.” Tilly piped in.

The three girls chirped in their own stories of the two outlaws to Saide who listened, taking in every word. 

~~~~~

Stefan followed Arthur out of the cabin. Whacking him on the shoulder. Arthur only rolled his eyes and continued walking. Pulling Stefan along as he gripped his coat. He greeted Javier and walked into the cabin. Stefan stayed outside, mumbling something to Javier. 

He walked into the cabin with Javier behind him. 

“When I fall I don’t want no fuss.”

“When you fall, Micah. They’ll be a party.” 

Stefan laughed and nudged Lenny. Bill snorted in agreement. Stefan jumped back, not expecting it when Micah got up and punched Bill in the face. Stefan with the help of Arthur, held Bill back from killing Micah. Though Stefan wouldn’t complain if Bill did kill the other outlaw. 

The door swung back open and Dutch walked in. “What is wrong with you! There are O’Driscoll's are about.” 

Stefan followed behind Arthur and Dutch. He adjusted his saddle and was just about to mount when Hosea grabbed his shoulder. Arthur placed his newly equipped lasso around his satchel and watched the two of them. Dutch was also staring at Hosea in question. 

“I want Stefan to stay here. He’s a great shot and well Dutch just in case.” 

Dutch waved his hand in agreement after a moment. Stefan groaned and hitched Trinton back up. 

“Come on, I’m going stir crazy.” 

“Go crazy for a little while longer and go talk to Pearson.” 

Arthur stared at Stefan as the younger man stomped off to Pearson. A pout delegating his face. He shook his head in amusement before kicking his heels and directing his mount after Dutch. 

~~~~~~

Charles Smith was not someone Stefan talked to that much. The man had only been in the gang for about sixth months, and this was the first time Stefan had been out with him alone. On a hunting trip for the camp cook. Stefan wasn’t the best hunter, but at least he was out of camp. 

At any other time, Stefan would say the snow was beautiful. But he’d seen enough soon and been it in enough to last him for a lifetime. He let Trinton take the lead to follow Taimi and Charles. He leaned back in the saddle and let his head rest on Trinton’s back. He loved riding bare back on Trinton and let the horse take the lead and gallop across an open meadow as he laid on his back and watched the sky fly past. 

“You think you’ll be able to find anything? I mean I wouldn’t think any animal would wonder out here.”

“If’s they’re game out here, I’ll be able to find it and track and you’ll kill it.” 

“Okay.” 

He swinged his legs back on forth and laid his arms over his eyes. Soon Charles had found tracks and with a couple of narrow missed shots, two deer were tied on the back of Tiami and Trinton. “Pearson will be happy.” Stefan mumbled. He cursed himself on his poor social skills. It may not seem it but Arthur was the sweet talker out of them too. 

Soon the two trotted into camp. Charles took the horses back to the stable and Stefan helped Pearson skin the deer. He took up guard duty, walking laps around Colter. Waiting for the group to come back from making a social call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little into Stefan’s backstory and his relationship with my bean Hosea and teddy bear Arthur


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter but I really didn't want to add more to the end of this chapter. So small intermission chapter I guess.

It was a mindless task now. Swinging his rifle around and glancing out on the setting sun. Making a pathway around Colter. He heard hooves before he saw it. Dutch came up the path followed behind by the group that went with him. Minus Arthur. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and walked next to The Count as Dutch hitched up and dismounted.   
“How’d it go?”   
“Good. Colm wasn’t there, but we killed a bunch of his men and we got information on the train they were planning to rob.”   
Stefan nodded, stroking The Count’s neck. “Where’s Arthur?”  
“Chasing down an O'Driscoll.”   
“All okay?”   
The Count lowered his head and sniffed Stefan coat pocket. A place where he would usually have wrapped up sugar cubes. He shoved his nose into the pocket. Stefan laughed and moved The Count’s head up. Giving the Albino Arabian a sugar cube.   
~~~~~  
Stefan was in the middle of untacking Boza when the barn door slammed open. Bill and Uncle came in, dragging someone by their arms. Stefan set the saddle down and patted Boza on the neck. “Who this?” He watched as Bill slammed the kid against one of the fence post and tied his hands together and around the post.  
“O’Driscoll.”   
“You gotta be kiddin’ me.”   
“Nope Arthur dragged in him. Was at the camp.”   
Stefan shook his head and began taking Maggie’s bridle bit out of her mouth. He placed the bridle on a hook and took off her saddle and horse blanket. Placing them under the bridle. Stefan took the horse brush and rubbed her down. Sending her off with a small bundle of hay.  
“Mister.”   
Stefan turned around and glanced at the O'Driscoll. He raised his eyebrow in question. “What is it?” He took Brown Jack’s reins and drew him away from water. The shire horse snorted in irritation and tried nipping at Stefan’s arm. Stefan turned his arm back just in time. Used to Brown Jack trying to nab him.  
“Please talk to them. I don’t know nothin.”   
Stefan untacked Brown Jack and pulled Baylock over. “I think. No, I know you know somethin. Even if you was bottom of the ladder you still know something. So the sooner you spit it out, the sooner you get out of the ropes.”   
The time Stefan finished untacking Baylock he had a few more scar marks on his coat. Stefan grumbled as Baylock shoved him and sauntered away. He quickly untacked Arthur’s Kentucky Sadler, ready to get out of the barn. He spared one last look to the O’Driscoll and pushed open the barn door and walked out.   
~~~~  
Arthur was writing in his journal, using a lantern as light when Stefan stumbled in. Grumbling as he took off his hat and brushed the snow out of his hair. Arthur finished the last sentence and threw his journal on his satchel. Stefan kicked off his boot and gun belt. Placing his two revolvers in his boots. Something Arthur felt was weird but never question Stefan’s actions.   
He rolled over. Stefan ignored his bedroll and crawled next to the blonde. Arthur opened up his arms, and Stefan laid his head on his chest. With one arm around his shoulder and a hand running through his hair, Stefan fell asleep like a gun going off. Quick and happy. Followed closely by Arthur, who pressed a kiss in Stefan’s brown hair.   
==  
Hosea walked into the cabin, saying a quick word to Dutch before heading off to bed. He stopped in the doorway of Arthur and Stefan’s room and smiled at the sight. Both boys had trouble sleeping, but when they were together, they fell asleep faster than turning off a light.   
Hosea watch as Stefan unconsciously squirmed and whined in his sleep. Shifting around and clenching and unclenching his hand. Hosea was about to walk in and wake the boy up, but Arthur beat him too to it. Pulling Stefan into a hug and running his hands over Stefan’s back.   
Arthur blinked sluggishly and looked at Hosea. Who smiled sadly and left Arthur to comfort the other male. Arthur shook Stefan softly and pushed hair out of his face. Stefan whined again in fear. Arthur grabbed Stefan hand and placed his hand on the back or his neck. Stefan squirmed around and placed himself around Arthur. His head breathing in the crook of Arthur’s neck. Calming down. Arthur kissed Stefan’s head and shifted so the top of Stefan’s body was lying on his chest.  
~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Arthur takes care and loves Stefan even if he won't show it in public. And Hosea loves the ship.


End file.
